Repelling Forces
by Kerauno
Summary: Zaron and Kaitlyn have always been enemies, due to differences. Zaron was dark, Kaitlyn was light. After another round of their "little competition", Zeus sends them on a quest to quell some trouble. As they journey, they might learn that they are similar
1. Preadator and Prey

Chapter 1: Predator and Prey.

"No! I won't let you get away this time!" The predator shouted. They prey just giggled and ran faster.

The predator burst from the forest just after the prey. Two pink blurs dissolved in the light of the crescent moon. The predator cursed under his breath. Damn, they escaped, again.

The predator wasn't always the predator. Sometimes he was prey to the current prey. His name is Zaron, and his rival is Kaitlyn. He owed a debt to Artemis and Kaitlyn and her friend, Cresselia, are wanted by her. Kaitlyn denied joining the Hunters, so Artemis was pissed.

He'd been tracking them for months and vice versa. He sighed and gave a sharp whistle towards the dark forest. A large black figure melted from the shadows and hovered in front of him.

"Darkrai, tell Artemis mission failure and abort. If I know Kaitlyn, she'll head straight for her camp..." Zaron said distraught.

"As you wish, Master Zaron." Darkrai answered faithfully. He flew off into the night. Zaron looked at the moon. Damn, he'd failed again. Artemis isn't going to be happy...

He decided not to dwell on his pitiful situation. He fished a Pokeball out of his jacket pocket. He dropped it and a large Pidgeot popped out.

"Perita, fly me to Olympus. I have a feeling Artemis will be there..." Zaron said.

Perita nodded her large head and he hopped on her back. She flapped her wings and took off into the inky night.

Kaitlyn dissolved into pink mist and appeared in a house near Seattle. Apollo was sitting on the couch, making out with a mortal.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt your make-out session, but I must speak with Apollo." Kaitlyn said sheepishly.

Apollo looked at her and blushed. "Uh, okay, hang on a minute." The girl he was kissing said, "Apollo? I thought you said you were a rock star in China!"

"Uh, yeah, we'll talk later." Apollo got up and walked into the next room. He looked at Kaitlyn and said, "Okay, what do you want? Is it important enough to break into my time?"

Kaitlyn looked fearlessly into the sun god's face. "Yes, it is. Zaron almost caught me. But, he started it, so I had to get outta there. I'm heading to Artemis's camp next."

Apollo studied her. "Alright. I'll give you some info. I heard Zaron is going to Olympus to meet with Artemis. If you want to get him, I advise you to attack when he's alone. Now, I've got some explaining to do in the next room."

He left the room and Kaitlyn soon heard 'noises' coming from the room. She blushed deeply and walked outside. She stood on the wet grass and pulled a Pokeball out of her dress pocket. She dropped it and a smiling Gengar popped out.

"Skia, can you please Shadow Sneak me to Olympus? It's urgent." Kaitlyn asked sweetly.

Skia nodded his head and pushed her to the ground. Just before she hit the ground, she fell into her shadow.


	2. The Ambush

Chapter 2: The Ambush.

Perita let Zaron down in front of the Olympian Council Hall. He nodded his thanks and returned her. He climbed the steps to the top and opened the huge bronze doors. Inside the twenty story hall was the thrones of every god in the world, and a few of them were bickering angrily.

Eris and Iris were yelling at one end, Ares and Athena were sword-fighting at another and Aphrodite and Artemis were cat-fighting in the center.

Eris exploded and Iris left on a rainbow, while Ares and Athena assumed their godly forms. Zaron looked away as they left in a flash of light. When he looked back, Aphrodite stormed out and said Artemis was a 'bumbling wench who would never know the happiness of love.'

Zaron cautiously walked towards Artemis. She was sitting on the base of her throne, sharpening an arrow.

"Lady Artemis, I have bad news." Zaron said while kneeling.

"You're a bit late, Zaron. Darkrai told me the whole story. But he also told me how you'd failed." She said, not looking up.

"I'm sorry, milady. I was distracted by her... beauty." Zaron said dreamily.

Artemis rose to full height, and then kept growing. She didn't stop until she'd reached ten feet.

"Listen, that girl is trouble. I don't care how beautiful she is, I want her body, dead or alive. And I want Cresselia, alive." She said sternly.

Zaron was panicking inside, but he didn't show it. He simply said, "Yes milady. I will have her gone."

Artemis was going to say more, but she was cut off by a female scream and Greek cursing. She looked up and saw a girl in a yellow and blue dress hanging by a ribbon tied to her wrist. She tried to get the ribbon off, but it was snagged on her bungee cord.

"Kaitlyn..." Zaron said through clenched teeth. Artemis notched an arrow and tried to train it on Kaitlyn, but she kept swinging around. She finally was able to keep her aim straight and the second she shot, a pink blur shot from the ceiling and freed Kaitlyn from her bonds.

Artemis shot a few more arrows and they missed their initial target. The girl disappeared with the blur and Artemis looked at Zaron with a deadly glare.

"I want that girl's head on a silver platter, or at least dead. If you fail me, I'll send you straight to Hades myself." She began to glow and Zaron looked away. He was alone in the hall with hundreds of thrones and a bungee cord.

Kaitlyn landed hard on the stone floor of the temple of Apollo on Olympus. She looked at Cresselia, who had saved her.

"Thanks again Cresselia. Although, I think you could have been a bit more careful with the landing." She said.

Cresselia rolled her eyes. "Well I'm sorry I couldn't do that. I was too busy saving you from Artemis's arrows!"

Kaitlyn stood up and brushed off her yellow and blue dress. It was covered in black smudges and it reached to her knees. The ribbons around her wrists were pink lace that extended from her sides, made to resemble Cresselia's arms. Her disheveled blonde hair extended to the middle of her back.

She was about to leave the temple when a rainbow flash filled the room. Iris was then standing there in a white dress that reflected colors. Her hair was the same way.

"Hello Kaitlyn," She said kindly. "It's good to see you again, dear"

Kaitlyn smiled warmly. "It's good to see you again, too, Mom."

That's right. Iris is Kaitlyn's mom.

Iris regarded her daughter's messy appearance. "I see you've been, ah... exploring. Anyway, Zeus requests to see you. At seven o'clock, you must meet him in the Olympian Council Hall. I'll see you at the council." She flashed out on a rainbow.

Kaitlyn was left alone with Cresselia and a giant statue of Apollo.

**So? What do you think? This is my first crossover, but I think I'm doing pretty well! Peace out and REVIEW!**


	3. The Council in three parts

Chapter 3: The Council in three parts.

Zaron stalked out of the Council Hall and was confronted by Nyx.

"Hi Zaron. How are you?" She said quietly. Nyx's black hair was very contrasting to her son's white hair. Her midnight black dress flowed to the ground. Her dark eyes held the color of the new moon on a dark night.

"Hey Mom. What brings you here?"

Yeah, Zaron is the son of Nyx. Would you have expected anything less?

Nyx looked up and said, "Zeus requests to see you at seven o'clock for a meeting in the Council Hall." Then she realized where they were. "Oh, I see you're already here... So you can just wait here. I'll see you at the council."

Nyx walked off the side of the mountain. Zaron rushed to the edge to see where she landed, but she had disappeared into the dark night. Zaron walked over to a bench and sat down. He released his Umbreon, Skar. He petted him absently as he looked around.

There was a crowd of kids at the end of the grove, probably from Camp Half-Blood. A few girls were staring at him and whispering. This went on for a few minutes and then they walked over to him.

There were three of them, a redhead, a brunette, and a black haired girl.

"Hi, what's your name?" The redhead asked.

Zaron raised an eyebrow. "I'm Zaron. And who might you be?"

The girls giggled. They introduced themselves as Sarah, Diane, and Rain. They asked him his parentage.

"My mother is Nyx. I'm sort of waiting for something so-"

"Oh, I like those dark types. Sooo, HOT!" Rain said with lust. She sat down next to him and Skar growled.

Zaron scooted away from her and grabbed his Pokémon. "Um, you're not really my type. I gotta go."

He stood up, but the girls pulled him down and surrounded him. He panicked and ordered Skar to Bite them. He did so. The girls shrieked and ran off. Man, those Aphrodite girls are attracted to him like flies to honey! He didn't get why; he never did think highly of his appearance.

He just sat down on the bench again and waited for the meeting. Surely, his life couldn't get any worse. Once again, he's wrong.

Kaitlyn exited the temple of Apollo and released Lydia, her Espeon. She strolled into the central garden and sat on an empty bench. She stroked Lydia, who purred contentedly. After a few minutes, a few guys walked over from a group of kids across the path, probably from camp.

"Hey, pretty girl. What're you doin' all by your lonesome, here on Olympus?" One said. He had dark brown hair and fiery brown eyes.

Lydia crawled into Kaitlyn's lap. She looked up at the boys and said, "I'm Kaitlyn, daughter of Iris. I'm here because I'm waiting for Zeus."

They boys looked at each other and smiled. They introduced themselves as Chris, Bryan, and Brad. They held out their hands to help her up, but she just shook them politely.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. Now, I must bid you farewell." She said politely. She got up to leave, but Bryan grabbed her roughly by the wrist.

"Now, just where do you think you're goin'? I ain't ready to let you leave yet, I just want a little tongue."

He bent to kiss her, but she called for Lydia. Lydia shot up and used a Psychic on the guys. They let her go and then ran off. Kaitlyn grabbed Lydia and ran towards Apollo's temple. Hopefully, she could hide there until seven.

She didn't understand why those Ares guys liked her so much. She wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite, but that didn't stop them. She was like honey to those flies. She wished her life couldn't get any worse. Apparently Nemesis wasn't on Kaitlyn's side.

Zaron left the park the same that Kaitlyn left the temple. Zaron arrived a few minutes before Kaitlyn did. He was surprised at how many gods there really were in that room. I mean, he'd seen all the thrones, but this was the first time he'd seen them all together in one place.

He saw his mother sitting in a simple black throne adorned with silver specks, which he later discovered were stars. She looked at him and smiled warmly. Zeus, sitting in his solid platinum throne, stood up and addressed the council.

"My fellow gods and goddesses of Olympus! I bring to you the troubling case of Zaron Raydins and Kaitlyn Stairns. What should we do about these troublemakers?" Zeus bellowed.

Zaron looked up at the king of the gods. What exactly did he mean by 'troubling case'? And what was the deal with Kaitlyn?

Just then, Kaitlyn walked into the room. Their eyes widened at the sight of each other. They both drew their swords. Ares yelled, "YEAH! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Zeus just rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers and the two teens dropped their weapons.

"Please, can we act civilized for just a moment? As I was saying, these two have caused massive damage to several places such as Camp Half-Blood, Olympus, the Underworld, and even several national landmarks! What should be done?"

Artemis raised her hand and Zeus permitted her to speak. "I say we spare the boy, but send the girl to be a priestess in my temple for a few centuries." Iris stood up from her throne woven entirely from rainbows.

"I object! My daughter shall not be a priestess to her! It was her choice to refuse being a Hunter!"

Apollo stood next. "I agree. This girl is vital to my poetry! Do you know how many poems have come from her? I say we exile the boy."

Nyx jumped up indignantly. "No, my son shall not be exiled! You'll do it over my dead body!"

Everyone was shocked by her outburst, even Zaron. No one had ever heard quiet little Nyx make an outburst, ever. The other divine beings looked to Athena for consul.

She sat in thought for a moment. Then, she strode over to Zeus and whispered into his ear. He looked pleased with what she said. After she sat down, he made his decision.

"I have come to a conclusion that is beneficial to us all. A few rebels, obviously left over from Kronos's army, have been seem making trouble in a few godly areas, such as Triple-G Ranch, Camp Half-Blood and right here at Olympus. I say we send these two to investigate and, if possible, stop this problem. All in favor of my decision?"

All but four hands went up. You can guess who said no. Zeus nodded, looking pleased. "The hands have it. The two, ah... demigods shall be sent off tomorrow. After the council, look to me for further details. Council adjourned."

Some gods disappeared. Some assumed their true form. Zaron and Kaitlyn looked away until all the flashes died down. The only ones left in the room were Artemis, Apollo, Nyx, Iris, Zeus, and Athena.

"I really don't think that they should be sent on such a dangerous quest. They could get hurt!" Iris exclaimed.

"I agree completely. They could be mauled by monsters, or shot by the enemy, or killed!" Nyx said, always looking on the bright side.

They began to talk again, but Zeus raised his hand in silence. "It's already been decided. Plus, it's either that, or being destroyed by the council."

Zaron's eyes widened and Kaitlyn fainted. He didn't catch her because he was too shocked and that he didn't care. Zeus proceeded to explain.

"These two are powerful beyond belief. If they don't proof their worth, they will be annihilated." He turned to Zaron and Kaitlyn." Now, you must start at the foot of the Appalachians in Alabama. The rebels were last seen there and are rumored to still be there. Of course, there will be deterrences. I'll give you two weeks. You must find their headquarters and destroy it. I wish you the best of luck."

He began to glow and the teens looked away. After the flash was gone, they were alone with their mothers, Athena, and the twins.


End file.
